Just Missed The Train
by Ramona Yukari
Summary: A songfic taking place during the last two episodes of Cowboy Bebop through Julia's POV.SPOILERS!Do not read unless you've seen the last two episodes!


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or Kelly Clarkson dammit!! Maybe one day I will. Bwuahahahaha!!

A/N: This is a song fic retelling the last 2 episodes of Cowboy Bebop from Julia's POV using 'Just Missed the Train' by Kelly Clarkson. After seeing the last episode, I thought the song fit Spike and Julia. I'm sorry if the retelling is a little off. I may edit it a bit when I see the episodes again.

Roll over baby

The Time has come

To make a little bit more room

That message on my machine was what I knew was coming, but didn't want to hear. I had to get away. It was time to kill Vicious. And they were going to kill me too.

__

I've hung around you

It's getting tough

I think I'm gonna break down soon

So here I was, driving. Trying to get away from my past. Then, I stopped for this woman. She wore an outfit that was gold and her hair was a deep violet. She seemed lost of her past. I told her to get in. As she jumped in the backseat, I drove off, still trying to get away from the Red Dragons. _Bang! _ The woman had shot out the tire on one of the cars, causing it to fly off the road. _Bang! Bang!_ She did it again. This woman took out both cars. She saved me... for now...

__

Well, I remember

Crying in the park

It was getting dark

Suddenly I looked up

You were my sky

I pulled the car over. The woman told me her name was Faye Valentine. She was a bounty hunter. I was wondering at this point if she knew who I was looking for. She said something about teaming up, but I turned her down. I told her I was looking for somebody. Faye said something about putting a bounty on somebody, but that wasn't it. I wasn't looking for a bounty, I was looking for a bounty hunter. We set off towards the airport again. When I dropped Faye off in front of her ship, I told her 'Tell Spike to meet me there. He'll know what I mean.' Then, I sped off towards the graveyard, hearing Faye yell, 'How'd you know I knew Spike?!'

__

So go on

And sleep darlin'

Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?

It's cool baby

It doesn't matter anyway

I pulled up to the graveyard and got out. I stood there, waiting for god knows how long. I didn't keep track. I just remembered it started to rain like it did so many years before. Finally, Spike showed up, but he didn't see me. He bent over and picked up a rose that way laying in a puddle. That's when he saw me. He looked exactly the same. Without saying a word, I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him for what seemed like forever, Not saying a word.

__

Well, I'm so sorry

Got to the station a little too late

Such a shame

We just missed the train

Just missed the train

After a while, I spoke up, saying it was raining the day we were suppose to meet. Spike joked, 'And so you didn't come because of the rain?'

__

Be quiet angel

Don't make a sound

Save it for a rainy day

'I was suppose to kill you', I said, wanting to cry, 'It was all set up. If I had, I would have been free'. Spike looked at me. 'So why didn't you? You chose to be hunted. Why?' I could only answer this one way. 'Why did you love me?' At that point, I started crying on his shoulder. I told him I wanted to escape. I want to go away. Just like we planned.

__

Oh can't you see me?

I'm such a mess

Tryin' hard to find way.

Before I knew it, We were back in my car. Spike kept telling me to keep going, not to stop. I knew where we were going. We were going to see Annie...

__

Do you remember

Wastin' all the time

We were feeling fine

Though we couldn't walk a line

We were alright

When we got inside the shop, I was shocked. Annie had been shot and she was slowly dying. Spike tried to help her out, but it was no use. She looked up and saw me. 'You found her.', she said to Spike, 'I'm happy for you.' I put my coat on the bench and tried to help Annie, but it was too late. Spike had found some weapons. I knew what he was doing. He was going to fight them. I looked at him and told him I was going to be with him to the very end.

__

So go on

And sleep darlin'

Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?

It's cool baby

It doesn't matter anyway

Well, I'm so sorry

Got to the station a little too late

Such a shame

We just missed the train

I heard gunshots as we ran up the stairs. 'Get down!' yelled Spike. I crouched down and heard bullets fly over me as Spike shot at the syndicate members chasing us. We continued to run up the stairs and fire back and forth.

__

Oh why that train just pass us by?

Didn't anyone see we were stuck at the light?

Or we would have made on time, yeah...

Yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah...

We got to the top of the stairs. Spike kicked open the door and ran out ahead of me. They weren't far behind. I ran behind Spike, hoping we'd get across. _Bang!_

So sleep darlin'

Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?

It's cool baby

It doesn't matter anyway

Well, I'm so sorry

Got to the station a little too late

I had been shot. I fell to the ground. I was dying. I couldn't be free now. I could never escape with Spike. I looked up and saw Spike. There was so much I wanted to say to him but all I could get out was...

__

So sleep darlin'

why don't you pretend we were just a dream?

It's cool baby

It doesn't matter anyway

'This is...a dream...'

__

Well I'm so sorry

Got to the station a little too late

Spike looked into my eyes, his mismatched ones filling with tears. 'Yeah...Just a bad dream...'

__

Such a shame

We just missed the train


End file.
